


Stone and Stars

by serenbach



Series: Fateless [2]
Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: A collection of fics for the Fateless One and Secandra of Iydlla, the unexpected connection they make, and their slowly emerging romance.
Relationships: Female Fateless One/Secandra
Series: Fateless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shimmer_like_agirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/gifts), [Orime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orime/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt, and I am sorry it took so long! But thank you for the opportunity to think about these two again!

Half of Idylla was gathered around the newly raised Hyperian, joyfully worshiping Ethene. The other half were dancing in the city streets, an impromptu celebration taking hold.

To her surprise, Secandra found herself among the former group. A month ago, she’d had no faith in the goddess at all, just a lingering resentment. But a lot had changed since the Beckoned had arrived.

As Secandra’s thoughts turned towards Dawn, she realised that she had not seen her for a little while and went in search of her, taking two goblets of wine from a server with a nod of thanks. It seemed a shame for her to miss out on the celebration that she had essentially caused, especially as Secandra knew that she planned to return to the Faelands in the morning.

It didn’t take long to find her. She was sat on the steps in one of Idylla’s ornate gardens, her knees tugged to her chest as she gazed up at the sky, her thoughts seemingly far away, though she snapped her head around quickly as she heard Secandra arrive.

She smiled a little when she recognised Secandra, however, and Secandra couldn’t have stopped herself from smiling back if she had tried. “Here, Beckoned,” she said, handing her one of the goblets as she came to sit next to her, though a few steps down so that their faces were more-or-less level.

Dawn reached out to take the goblet, though she needed to use both hands. Secandra tried not to show how endearing she found that. “Thank you, Primos,” she replied, emphasising the title ever so slightly and Secandra shook her head with a laugh.

“Point taken.” She took a sip of her wine. “Why are you avoiding the party, Dawn? You are the guest of honour, after all.”

“It was all just a bit… much,” Dawn replied quietly. “Everyone thanking me. I just needed a moment of quiet.”

“I understand that,” Secandra told her. “Yesterday I was just a simple guard. Now everyone looks to me for guidance. It is, indeed, a bit much.”

“You were never _just_ anything,” Dawn replied, and before Secandra could dispute that, Dawn pointed upwards, towards an unusually bright star. “Look, there’s Ohnshan’s star. After I first woke up and left Allestar tower, that star was the first thing I saw, and even though I barely remembered anything, for some reason I knew what it was. I like to think it means that Ohnshan has been watching out for me.”

“The goddess of wind and lightning,” Secandra mused. “That does seem fitting. Your coming to us has certainly been a type of storm.” Dawn hunched down a little, and Secandra reached over to nudge her shoulder, waiting until she looked up again and met her eyes. “A cleansing storm, leaving everything in your wake fresher and brighter.”

“Oh,” Dawn said, her eyes very wide. “I – thank you.” She buried her face in her goblet, and Secandra smiled gently.

“That one is the star of Ethene,” she said after a moment, pointing to a nearby star, slightly lower but just as bright, deliberately not looking at Dawn to give her a chance to compose herself. “I didn’t know it, but she has been watching over us this whole time.”

“I’m glad you found your faith again,” Dawn murmured, still staring at the sky. “It’s a hard thing, to feel… untethered and alone in the world.”

Secandra reached out and covered her small hand carefully with her own. “You might be untethered, but you are not alone. Idylla will always welcome you. You have a place here, with m – with _us_ – if you wish it.”

Dawn nodded, not moving her hand, relaxing enough their arms brushed lightly together, and Secandra felt her breath catch. “I’d like that. I will come back, one day.”

“Idylla will welcome you,” Secandra said formally, and added in a warmer tone, “and I would be glad indeed to see you come back to us.” She hadn’t quite realised how much, until now.

“And until then,” Dawn said, her voice a little brighter, “at least our stars are together.”


	2. oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Orime, who requested "that gay _oh_ moment" on tumblr.

Secandra looked down fondly at Dawn as she leant over the sagecrafting altar, her expression more animated than Secandra had ever seen. She was deep into a very technical sounding discussion with Zosime about shard quality and clarity and other matters that Secandra had never considered when choosing the gems to have embedded into her own gear.

She was wearing the armour that Secandra had commissioned for her, she realised, and she took comfort in that. Dawn was leaving Idylla soon and going back to the Faelands, where she would be heading directly into danger again. Skilled though she was, wearing armour and carrying weapons made by the greatest craftspeople in Amular would only benefit her, and it eased Secandra’s mind to know she would have that protection.

She wanted Dawn to return to them in one piece after all, even if just for a visit.

Dawn had tucked her gloves into her belt, Secandra noticed, and when Dawn reached out to hand over some coin in exchange for a handful of gems, she saw deep black and blue mottling on her arm, a much darker blue than her skin. It looked painful, and Secandra inadvertently made a noise in her throat.

Dawn tilted her head back to regard her with a questioning look, and Secandra gently reached out and took hold of her arm.

“What happened?” she asked quietly. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s just a bruise,” Dawn said slowly. “It’s nothing. It looks worse that it is.”

“Just a bruise,” Secandra repeated disbelievingly, shaking her head. It didn’t look like nothing.

“Do Kollossae not bruise?” Dawn asked curiously, not moving her arm out of Secandra’s gentle grip.

“Not like that,” Secandra replied. “Our skin is not quite stone, but it is sturdier than yours, it seems. But then you _are_ rather soft, after all.”

At that a genuine smile broke out on Dawn’s face. “You said I was puny when we first met. At least soft is a step upwards from that.”

Secandra laughed as she remembered. “I might have been wrong about you being puny, but I am not mistaken about you being soft.”

Dawn was _strong_ , she knew. She had seen Dawn swing a greatsword as big as herself over her head, hit a petryx in the face with a warhammer, and leap onto the back of a Jottun with a pair of daggers in her hands. Her strength was not in question, not anymore.

But she _was_ softtoo. Secandra could feel the bones in her arm beneath her skin, knew if she squeezed hard enough that she could break it, something that would not be possible with another Kollossae.

(Dawn must have known it too, but she still left her arm trustingly in Secandra’s grasp.)

She was soft in other ways too. Her hair whipped around her head whenever she moved, rather than Kollossae hair which was almost as solid as their skin and unmoving. Secandra had wondered idly now and then how it would feel between her fingers. Even her lips were soft, so soft that her bottom lip could be pierced with a ring of gold. 

Secandra’s gaze dropped without thinking to Dawn’s lips, wondering if they would be soft if she kissed them, if they would yield to the stone-like firmness of her own, if she would feel the press of Dawn’s lip ring against her mouth. She blinked in surprise at the direction her thoughts had taken, and then the realisation hit her all at once.

 _Oh,_ she thought. _Oh._

It was no longer idle speculation. It probably never had been. She _wanted_ to bend down and kiss her, feel her soft form against her own.

Instead, she pulled her hand away, tried to smile.

“Secandra?” Dawn asked quietly, tilting her head to one side, her expression becoming concerned. Secandra tried not to focus on the motion of her hair as she did. “Are you alright?”

“Of course,” she replied, relieved that her voice sounded normal. “Do you want to look at the swords while we’re here?”

Dawn nodded and fell into step beside her. Secandra had to resist the urge to reach out and touch.

It was too late, she knew. She’d realised too late. Dawn was leaving. Even if Secandra said something, Dawn would still leave. She might have no fate, but her path still led elsewhere, at least for now.

But she had promised to return, and Secandra clung to that hope.


End file.
